Not just a servant girl
by likegoldddddd
Summary: not just a servant girl is the story of Aria and girl that has forever been on here own but not know she run away from home. and runs into an old friend, who is no other and a wizard. she is know trying to live a new life and will not everything goes to pan. Please Read and let me know what you think after :')
1. Chapter 1

Not just a servant girl.

Chapter 1.

Well hello there your thinking that I'm just another servant girl, but you're wrong I'm much more than that but I just don't know that yet so the is my story for how I get away from my old life and end up with a Wizard thirteen dwarves and a Hobbit. Oh and how I try and fight falling in love and heartbreak.

I'm just a normal girl from bree who wants more, so let's begin at the start.

"ARIA where are you stupid little girl good for nothing" I could hear the wife on the innkeeper shout for inside the inn it was really early in the morning and I was running away again last time I got found hiding in the woods not this time. See I was giveaway when I was baby the innkeeper and his wife took me in and looked after me till I was old enough to work for my keep to about 6 years old and I started working in the inn.

It was about lunch time when I was way deep into the woods and I was happy with myself I have made more path than the last time, I should be safely away from bree now. Soon I heard noises for walking from a head of me so I run up a little grassing hill and hide behind a tree but I could still see the upcoming person.

But it was not any old someone it was the Wizard Gandalf and 8 Dwarves. "Oh My" I said to myself and soon I found myself down on the road in front of the Wizard and the Dwarves. Oh how the hell did that happen? Stupid feet of mine.

I see the Dwarves jump back in look weird at me. And Gandalf standing looking down at me with that little smile on his face when he finds something funny. "Miss Aria is that you little one, what are you doing this far out of bree" he asked helping me up.

"Oh I see your doing one of your little runaway acts again" He cut me off before I could answer. "yes" I said looking down at my feet. "And be for you make me go back I'm not I'm sick of my life back in bree" I said looking up at him holding my own ground. "Well my dear this is your lucky night you can come with us." He said and I looked behind him again to see the Dwarves.

To see two out for eight smile at me and the other not looking to happy. "Where are you all off to May I ask" I said looking back to the wizard. "To the shire my dear to meet up with the Dwarves already there and Bilbo the hobbit we off to his place" He said to me and we all started to walk off.

I slowed down to walk near the two that smiled at me before. "Hello I'm aria" I said to them. "Bofur at your service and this here is Ori" he said pointing at the very young looking one. "Ori at your service miss aria" he said looking down at his feet hiding his face from me. I just nodded at them and sent a smile to them again.

It was soon night and soon found us outside a hobbit hole. And one of the dwarves knocked on the round door. I could hear noise coming for inside and soon the door opened and the dwarves fell into the house and on to the floor on each other and I could not stop myself letting a little laugh out and that is when the hobbit looked up to see Gandalf and I.

We soon got into the house and Gandalf let the little hobbit Bilbo knew how everyone and at the same time I found out the eight dwarves names. Some much names to remember and I still have four more to learn then one who is not here yet.

The dwarves that we came with went in to another room and it was just Gandalf, Bilbo and I felt in the hallway. Master Bilbo this is miss Aria" Gandalf told Bilbo and the hobbit smiled up at me.

"This one can stay, nice to meet you aria" he said to me. "And you Mr Bilbo." I said to him. We want in to the room with the dwarves and I found that other four names and oh to dwarves that I found out to be brothers have be going weak, so beautiful for dwarves. the one called kili asked me to come and set next to him and fili, oh this is going to be so hard.

Man Dwarves can eat a lot and they are very loud and I can see it getting to the hobbit and I feel sorry for him.

Soon they were all singing song and cleaning up with the cleaning part is very good but the way they are doing it has poor little Bilbo running around like mad.

Soon everything stopped.

"He is here"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who's here" I asked not really at anyone, "Our Uncle" Kili said to me and he moved to stand up to meet is Uncle. Gandalf got up and went with Bilbo to open the door and let Thorin in.

"Bilbo baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf said to the little hobbit as thorin came through the door. "So, this is the hobbit" Thorin said and walked around him and stopped to next to kili.

"Tell me mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting" he asked the hobbit. "Pardon me" Bilbo quipped.

Thorin kept asking Bilbo questions not too happy with the answers and then I found everyone back at the table and joined by Thorin and the head of it.

"And Who are you" I heard Throin ask so I looked up guess he was talking to me. "Aria my lord" I said looking at him then back down at the table.

"What is a girl doing here" Thorin ask not sounding too happy. " "She is my friend and she is coming with us so I can keep an eye on her as she's a runaway and needs all the friends she can get right now" Gandalf said to answer Thorin's question.

The Dwarves were talking about their plans and telling Bilbo but I was not really listening it's I heard Gandalf and Thorin talk with each other, "I cannot guarantee his or the girl's safety" he said looking over at me then back to Gandalf when he said "Understood"

"nor will I be responsible for their fate" he said, "Agreed" Gandalf said then looked over at me and smiled. "My dear why don't you go in the other room with the others." I got up and worked in to the other room. Standing at the door not knowing where to go. "

"Aria why don't you come and sit by us" I heard someone say and I looked over to the owner of the voice to be Fili. I give him a little smile and walked over and sat down by him and Kili's side.

Not to later on Thorin and Gandalf came in to the room and Thorin went and stood by the fireplace. I was soon finding myself being really tired and growing and growing more tired and so I heard Thorin start to sing and it was beautiful and so the others joined him.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old,"

By the end of the song I was sleeping and my head was on Fili's shoulder.

I soon woke up in the middle on the night with tears rolling down my cheeks. "It was just a bad dream" I said to myself. Nothing new there I have them ever night and have since I was a little girl. They are about my really parents and the same thing happens every time I see them killed right in front of me. The only person to know about my dreams is Gandalf as I have knowing him since I was a little girl.

He has told me that he know my parents and he would tell me about them when the time was right and only if I really wanted to know. I soon felt a hand on my arm and I looked down then to the owner of it to find Fili. "Are you okay what are the tears for" he asked me.

"I will be fine after I get a glass of water it was just a bad dream." I said to him and give him a sad smile then I stood up and went in to the kitchen.

I got myself a glass of water and sat down at the table on my own. But I was soon joined by Fili "Hey Do you want to talk about it" he asked me sending me a little smile. "Ah Fili that is kind to ask but I'm not ready to talk about them with anyone then Gandalf." I said back to him and seen this look on fili face that I could not really read. Have I said something to upset him then he got up with a smile then walked back in to the other room. I sat for a bit longer then got back up and went to find somewhere new to sleep and it was in the hall I picked.

I soon could her someone saying my name trying to wake me up, Oh and it work as I soon found myself opening my eyes and looking up to see Kili sat next to me. "What are you doing out here you fell asleep next to us last night" kili said to me. "I woke up and went for some water and did not want to wake you up coming back in." I said to him giving him a smile the he stood up and holed out his hand for me to take so he could help me up of the hall floor. "Thank you" I said to him when I got up and he give me a smile "Right breakfast we are leaving soon" he said the walked off in to the kitchen and I followed him in.

"Miss Aria come and sit next to me" I heard the voice of Bofur asking me. With a smile I walked over and sat down next to him. I think I'm going to have a good friend within him.

We all sat eating breakfast and Bofur and I done a lot of talking him mostly tilling me stories of his kin. Then it was time to be on the road. Oh great has the never no more ponies I have to ride with someone else to I picked to ride with bofur for now.


End file.
